Sweet
by Prinzessin Kiwi
Summary: Ginny dreams of a mysterious stranger in her room, what will she do when she finds that they are real? PWP F/F


_**Title: Sweet**_

_**Author: Prinzeßin Kiwi**_

_**Original Book/Film: Harry Potter**_

_**Type(s): Cannon, Yuri, Oneshot**_

_**Genre(s): Hentai, Romance, Dark**_

_**Content Rating: M/X**_

_**Summary:**__** "**__**I will smile, proud and unashamed to have been the one to steal her innocence; to be the only one to taste her while she was still sweet" Bellatrix/Ginny **_

_**WARNING: The following fanfiction contains sexual content and may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised. YURI PWP**_

_**This story, once again, is dedicated to Kati. Also the plot is based on a poem that I wrote with, surprisingly, the idea of this story in mind. **_ /books/204310-Sweet _ **- This is my first Yuri-slash fiction, so I don't know how well it may have come out. Also, sorry for the shortness of it, I really didn't put a lot of planning into it. 1700 words. Don't blame me for the weird pairing, I didn't choose it, I just wrote it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to it whatsoever. This is purely a fan-made story. –Kiwi**_

The night was quiet but for the light breeze through the drapes of an open window. A clear night, cool. Ginny lay half asleep listening to the quiet from under her duvet, protected from the cold. Sighing, she rolled over, murmuring nothing in particular into her pillow. As she drifted to sleep, she felt a cool breeze blow through her room.

_The young ginger grinned as she was embraced from behind. She tried to turn, to see this mysterious lover, but was held back. A strong hand grasped her breast firmly through the thin nighty, and Ginny moaned. She decided it didn't matter who it was. _

_A warm breath blew across her cheek, aggravating a few stray hairs. The girl giggled and tried to squirm away, but to no avail. Her laughter fell away, though,as the hand on her breast travelled down her taught stomach to the apex of her legs. She inhaled sharply, but allowed the hand to continue. _

_A voice spoke softly in her ear. Softly. Seductively. She recognized it but could identify neither the speaker nor the words. It didn't matter, though, once the long fingers began massaging her sensitive clit. _

_Ginny struggled against the stranger, tried to open herself more to the pleasure, and with a muted laugh from the stranger, succeeded. Happily, the teen spread herself, allowing the fingers at her clit to slip comfortably into her canal. Ginny felt herself being mounted by the phantom as they slowly fingered her. Opening her eyes she saw the face of her lover. Rocking her hips into his hand, she whispered his name._

"Harry...," Ginny mumbled softly in her sleep, and the fingers stopped. Frustrated the girl tried to resume the pleasurable movements, but to her disappointment the hand pulled away to rest on her knee, which was spread to the side.

Unable to continue her dream, she tried to curl back up, but was unable to move. With a few more weak squirms, Ginny finally jostled herself out of her slumber. Sleepily confused she gazed at the figure mounted between her legs.

In that moment the fatigue wore off and a shot of fear-based adrenaline went straight to her heart.

"Bellatrix!" she tried to scream, but was muffled by a manicured hand around her mouth. She tried to squirm free as the woman above her held her down.

"Hush," the older woman whispered, muting the girl with her hand, an eye on the door. "You're safe, girl," she said, running her free hand up the inside of the pale thigh, her thumb tracing the vein there.

To keep the teen still, the witch lay herself atop the girl's small frame, still tensed to flee if an intruder should enter. Although the thin ginger continued to flail and scream, Bellatrix softly kissed her fragile neck and jaw line, rubbing her knuckle against the soft folds, still moist from earlier.

"Shhh..." she hushed the girl, who finally began to cooperate. Tentatively Bellatrix resumed her earlier ministrations; her thumb gently rubbing the sensitized clit, and one finger dipping into her hot slit. Letting out a muffled half-scream, half-moan, Ginny tensed beneath the woman.

Bellatrix removed her hand. "See, Love, now don't you like that?" she whispered into the ginger's ear.

"I-" Ginny started, but was unable to think. As the fingering intensified, Ginny allowed herself to relax back against the bed. Maybe it was just the sleep deprivation, or maybe this was just a dream, but she wanted this. Although her head screamed at her for doing nothing to stop the evil woman, her body was too weak to stop.

When Bellatrix slipped another finger into the young witch's twat, Ginny let go completely.

Smiling down at the girl, Bellatrix continued to pump her fingers in and out, enjoying the rhythmic humping of her petite prey.

"I've been watching you for a while, Ginny. At first I saw you as just an annoying little thing, but now..." she gazed upon the perky, white breasts, visible through the thin fabric.

"You're a strong witch now, Ginny. A threat," she curled her fingers up into her g-spot. Ginny arched her back and attempted to spit out a reply, but failed. "God, but I love the danger!" Bellatrix exclaimed quietly, unable to resist leaning back down, and kissing the girl.

Forcing her tongue passed her lips, Bellatrix kissed hard, bruising the fragile girl beneath her. Ginny, though, didn't seem to mind any more. Wrestling the larger witch for dominance, Ginny kissed back with equal force.

Pulling away, Bellatrix unsnapped her tight corset, and slid out of her dress.

Captivated by the full bosom of the older witch, it took Ginny a few moments to catch up, before she eagerly pulled her night gown over her head, tossing it across the room. She almost blushed at the pleased look on the Lestrange woman's face. She was too exited, though, and pushed forward, latching onto an erect, pink nipple and climbing into the witch's lap.

Bellatrix threw her head back, long curls tickling the top of her round backside. Grasping the thighs of the thin girl, she pulled her knees around her waist, writhing against both Ginny and the bed.

The teen pushed a lock of ginger hair behind her ears, sucking roughly on on breast as her hand went to squeeze and fondle the other. Her own chest moulded erotically into Bellatrix's stomach as she rocked herself in attempt to release the pressure building inside.

Taking a few deep breaths the woman regained control of the situation.

Calmly now, Bellatrix pushed the girl back down, kissing her gently, in spite of the red-head's erratic passion. Staring meaningfully into the teen's eyes, Bellatrix sucked on the fingers which had been inside her. Flushing with understanding, Ginny bit her lip.

Slowly, carefully, Bellatrix turned so that her head was above the young woman's flaming cunt, her own wet lips, poised and spread above the girl's eager lips.

With impressive control, Bellatrix leaned down, and slowly began to lap at the wet slit of the girl below her. Ginny let out a strangled gasp, and fought to suppress her desire enough for her to return the favour.

Shaking, the young witch slid the tip of her tongue along the length of her captor's pussy. At the sharp inhale, she let her instincts guide her as she ate out her lover.

Bellatrix dove her tongue inside and squeezed Ginny's thigh as she felt full lips wrap around her clit, sucking only a little too hard. When she flicked her tongue against the girl's own bundle of nerves, Ginny lost it. Throwing her head and arching her back, she held her wrist over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the scream as she came.

Quickly, Bellatrix wrapped her mouth around the girl's slit, drinking the culmination of the evening's events. The sound and taste of the girl's orgasm exited the older witch, and when Ginny regained enough control to push her tongue into her dripping canal, she let herself go. Rocking her hips, she came into the ginger's waiting mouth, loving the feel of dainty fingers digging into the flesh of her ass to hold her steady.

With a flash of unbridled want, Bellatrix pulled herself up and turned to straddle the girl, leg's wound between Ginny's she ground her pussy down and began to ride her.

Gasping, holding back a scream, Ginny felt a searing heat wipe her mind, another orgasm building inside her. Moving her hips in rhythm, she truly began to pleasure her lover.

Bellatrix lost all control as she fucked the petite teen. One long leg wrapped around her shoulder she rubbed their cunts together, and rode her faster. White light flashed across her vision, when Ginny began to suck, once again, on her large breasts. Throwing her head back, she let out a silent scream and soaked the girl in her juices.

Ginny came close behind. Both women writhing and grinding together as they rode each other into oblivion.

Finally, exhaustion hit the teen. As soon as she came down from her exertion, she felt her eyes grow heavy, and leaned fatigued against the older woman.

Bellatrix laughed weakly and kissed her forehead, laying her back down onto her bed.

Sticky and sweaty, the two witches lay in silence, the wind blowing through the small room. Ginny sighed and snuggled deeper into the woman who wrapped her arms around the girl's slight frame. Within minutes, she was asleep.

The dark witch lay there for a long time, until the pale light of dawn threatened to break the horizon. Exhausted, she pulled herself away, gathered her clothes, and faded into the morning. Hopefully no one would know she had gone.

Everything about that night was wrong. The who, the when, the where. She knew that Ginny was a threat to be destroyed. But if she had to be eliminated, Bellatrix vowed to have a little fun first. She didn't want to waste a body with such potential. And if Ginny somehow survived, then it would suffice the woman to know that it was her, who gave the girl a taste of the dark. She would smile, proud and unashamed to have been the one to steal her innocence; to be the only one to taste her while she was still sweet.


End file.
